Gotta Let Go
Треклист 7 A Gotta Let Go Написана – J. Lieb, L. Ford B Run With The $ Написана – L. Ford 12 A Gotta Let Go Написана – J. Lieb, L. Ford B1 Run With The $ Написана – L. Forд B2 Lady Killer Написана – L. Ford Промо 1.Gotta Let Go (Short Version) 2.Gotta Let Go (Long Version) Тексты песен GOTTA LET GO You feel the power, you feel it getting strong We'll make it carry everyone along You bought a ticket to our surprise attack You came to rock and there's no turning back Don't you want to be the main attraction All you need's a little chain reaction If you want to set the night on fire Yeah, you gotta let go Yeah, you gotta let go Well, you gotta let go if you really want to rock tonight Yeah, you gotta let go Uw, you gotta let go Well, you gotta let go if you really want to rock tonight Don't try to fight it Just give me all you got You can't control it when it gets this hot It's like this jungle, bye-bye to modern man We're talkin' rock you'll never understand It doesn't matter if the world's exploding It doesn't matter where the night is going If you wanna set the night on fire But, you gotta let go Yeah, you gotta let go Well, you gotta let go if you really want to rock tonight Yeah, you gotta let go You gotta let go Well, you gotta let go if you really want to rock tonight I'm gettin' ready Nobody's gonna stop me Can't ya, feel the fire burnin' Now's the time to start rockin' So if you want to be the main attraction All you need's a little chain reaction You and I can set the night on fire... Now, you gotta let go Yeah, you gotta let go Well, you gotta let go if you really want to rock tonight Yeah, you gotta let go Uw, you gotta let go Well, you gotta let go if you really want to rock tonight You gotta let go Aw, you gotta let go if you really want to rock tonight RUN WITH THE $ Gettin' chased by a cop He's got nothin' to say Stop Hey, you'll never get away Breakin' the law Quick on the draw Iт's a stick up I'm gonna kick down your door I'm gonna take the money and run If I ever escape I'm gonna take a long vacation I'm packin' my bags I'm never gonna come back here I'm gonna run with the money I'm gonna pass right through the jail I'm gonna run with the money I got no time to waste, I got the red lights on my tail He pulled out a gun Fired a shot in the sky He had a smile on his face He said, "Run, run, run, run Uh, yeah So I ran like hell Threw a dollar in the wishing well A quick stop, for good luck I'm gonna take the money and run Now I'm far in the lead and I see no aggravation But I can't stop here, I got to do it just one more time I'm gonna run with the money I'm gonna pass right through the jail I'm gonna run with the money I got no time to waste, I got the red lights on my tail Gettin' chased by a cop He's got nothin' to say Stop Hey, you'll never get away Breakin' the law Quick on the draw draw It's a stick up I'm gonna kick down your door I'm gonna take the money and run If I ever escape I'm gonna take a long vacation But I can't stop here, I got to do it just one more time I'm gonna run with the money I'm gonna pass right through the jail I'm gonna run with the money I got no time to waste, I got the red lights on my tail I'm gonna run with the money Oh, I'm gonna run with the money and I'm gonna buy myself a little car. I'm gonna buy myself lots of things. Pack my nose real nice. Stay up all night long. And I'm gonna get so outrageous, blown outta my brains. And I'm goin' to live to enjoy... The money! Oh, excuse me, for being so rude. LADY KILLER (12") Crank It He's got a heart of stone Don't look him in the eye He'll tuck you in And then he'll whisper goodbye He knows you'll come back beggin' for more A ball of fire, a thunderbolt Across the town, well, he could love 'em all He's just a lady killer I've been tryin'for so long to stay with you If all hell breaks loose I could never forget all the memories I can't run away from you Lady killer Lady killer He'll break your heart And he'll break your dreams A man o' war, he'll bring you to your knees He knows you'll come back beggin' for more He wants it all and he wants it now He stands in my way, he says, "Lay down" He's just a lady killer I've been tryin'for so long to stay with you If all hell breaks loose I could never forget all the memories I can't run away from you Lady killer Lady killer Ohhhh, put it in baby Lady killer Lady killer Lady killer Lady killer Lady killer Lady killer Категория:Синглы Категория:Лита Форд Категория:1980-е Категория:1984 Категория:Dancin On The Edge